¿Sueño o realidad?
by Las Elegidas
Summary: Ron se mostraba muy extraño esa mañana, ¿qué le pasa? Todo se debe a un sueño... RonHermione. One shot.


¿Sueño o realidad?  
  
¡¡Hola!! Soy una chica española de 14 años, aunque mi correo electrónico se empeñe en decir que tengo 13...¬¬  
  
Éste es el primer fanfic que hago yo sola, así que espero que me perdonéis por los fallos que puedo cometer.   
  
Es un Ron/Hermione, muy cortito, pero por algo se empieza, ¿no?  
  
Disclaimer: ¿Qué es eso? Nunca había oído esa palabra... Sí... sé lo que significa, pero no quiero admitirlo... En fin, estos personajes no son míos, pertenecen a J.K.Rowling.  
  
Disfruten con el fic! %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Se oía el canto de los pájaros, mientras un rayo de sol entraba por la ventana, dando en la cara de un chico pelirrojo de dieciséis años, que se tapó con las sábanas hasta la cabeza, aún sabiendo que debía levantarse, pero estaba tan a gusto...  
  
Al final se levantó, si se volviera a dormir podría llegar tarde a las clases, lo que le causaría problemas.  
  
Bajó las escaleras pesadamente y vio a Harry sentado en uno de los sofás de la Sala Común de Gryffindor, hojeando el libro de Adivinación de sexto curso.  
  
—Buenos días –saludó Harry, apartando la vista del libro.  
  
—Hola... -dijo Ron, y suspiró, pero Harry no pareció darse cuenta.  
  
No entiendo cómo puede haber gente a la que le guste esto –Harry soltó el libro de Adivinación sobre el sofá-. ¿Quién es tan tonto como para creérselo?  
  
Ron no dijo nada, se limitó a mirar la alfombra que estaba junto a la chimenea.  
  
— ¿Hoy no bajas a desayunar? Porque como no te des prisa...  
  
—No tengo hambre –contestó simplemente.  
  
— ¿Te ocurre algo? ¿No has dormido bien?  
  
—Sí, bueno, no. He tenido un sueño, ¿o era una pesadilla?  
  
— ¿De qué? –preguntó Harry, pero en ese instante llegó Hermione.  
  
— ¡Hola! –saludó ésta, que había bajado las escaleras corriendo.  
  
—Hola Hermione –respondió Harry-. ¿Te dormiste?  
  
—Sí, más o menos... digamos que no me apetecía levantarme.  
  
— ¿Vas a bajar a desayunar o tú tampoco tienes hambre?  
  
—Claro que voy a desayunar, ¿por qué?  
  
—Ron se levantó hace un momento y no quiere desayunar.  
  
—¿No? –Hermione se dirigió hacia Ron, pero éste esquivó su mirada -. ¿Te pasa algo?  
  
—No, estoy bien, sólo un poco cansado.  
  
—¡Pues entonces a desayunar! Si no, corres el riesgo de dormirte en clase.  
  
Hermione cogió a Ron del brazo y lo obligó a bajar hasta el Gran Comedor, donde sólo quedaban unos pocos rezagados. Harry los siguió.  
  
Mientras Ron y Hermione desayunaban (Harry lo había hecho hace rato), una lechuza dejó caer una carta sobre el plato de Hermione.  
  
—¿De quién es? –preguntó Harry, mientras Hermione leía la carta.  
  
—Es de Viktor –contestó sin dejar de leer.  
  
—¿¡Krum!? –dijo Ron, tirando el vaso de zumo al suelo-. ¿Qué quiere "Vicky"?  
  
—¿Y a ti qué más te da?  
  
—Nada, sólo que no entiendo por qué se interesa por ti.  
  
Hubo un tenso silencio, luego Hermione reaccionó:  
  
—¡¡Que para ti no sea más que una empollona no quiere decir que todos piensen lo mismo!! –le gritó, cogió su mochila y se fue.  
  
—¿Qué le pasa? –preguntó Ron con cara de bobo.  
  
—¿Tú qué crees? –dijo Harry.  
  
—No lo dije con mala intención...  
  
—Pues no lo parecía.  
  
Se quedaron un rato en silencio, luego subieron a la clase de Transformaciones donde encontraron a Hermione sentada con Neville.  
  
—Por cierto –dijo Harry-, aún no me has contado qué soñaste.  
  
—No te lo puedo decir aquí –Ron no dejaba de mirar a Hermione con una expresión pensativa-. Hay mucha gente.  
  
Las clases pasaron muy despacio, y Hermione apenas podía reprimir las ganas de echarse a llorar.  
  
Por fin acabaron las clases de la mañana. En cuanto sonó el timbre, Hermione salió del aula sin que Harry y Ron pudieran decir nada.  
  
Hermione salió del castillo y se sentó junto a la orilla del lago, sin más compañía que su pesada mochila.  
  
¿Por qué me dijo eso Ron? –pensaba Hermione-. ¿Y por qué no quiso mirarme esta mañana a la cara? Ese tonto me ha fastidiado el día, con el sueño tan lindo que tuve... aunque claro, sólo era un sueño.   
  
FLASH BACK -sueño de Hermione-  
  
Era una noche despejada de Luna llena, el cielo estaba lleno de estrellas. Hermione estaba de pie, mirando al lago, donde se reflejaban la luna.  
  
—Qué noche tan bonita... -dijo Hermione.  
  
—Pero tú lo eres aún más –susurró una voz detrás de ella.  
  
Hermione se giró y vio a un chico bastante alto y castaño, que le ofrecía una rosa roja.  
  
—Eres tú...  
  
—Siento no haber podido decírtelo antes. Hermione... te amo.  
  
El chico la abrazó con fuerza.  
  
—Yo... yo... -comenzó Hermione-. Yo también te quiero.  
  
Sus rostros se fueron acercando poco a poco...  
  
FIN FLASH BACK  
  
—¿Quién puede ser ese chico? –dijo, colorada-. Estaba tan oscuro que no pude verle bien... ¿Sería Viktor? No, no creo, pero no sé qué otra persona puede ser... ¿Harry? Imposible, además no es tan alto. ¿Ron? Ron... no podría ser, lo dudo mucho. –Hermione suspiró. ¿Por qué sentía esa nostalgia al pensar en Ron?  
  
A unos metros de allí se encontraban un confuso Ron y Harry, impaciente.  
  
—¿Me vas a contar de una vez qué soñaste? –preguntó éste, empezando a enojarse-  
  
Es que fue muy raro. Suelo soñar con el Quidditch, que me hago popular... cosas así. Pero anoche soñé que...  
  
—¡Suéltalo ya, Ron!  
  
—Soñé que besaba a una chica –confesó por fin, y se puso colorado.  
  
—¿Y? No es tan raro.  
  
—Ya, pero...  
  
Harry notó cómo Ron no dejaba de mirar a Hermione, que seguía sentada cerca del lago, con su abundante cabello castaño ondeando al viento.  
  
—¿A-a quién besabas...? –le preguntó, imaginando la respuesta, pero Ron no respondió-. ¿Besabas a Hermione?  
  
—Sí, aunque no sé por qué a ella...  
  
—Mira, de todos modos fue sólo un sueño. Olvídalo.  
  
—Supongo que sí.  
  
—Te gusta, ¿verdad?  
  
—¡No! Creo... -dijo para sí.  
  
—¿Y qué piensas hacer? No puedes evitarla porque sí.  
  
—¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué hable con ella?  
  
—Por ejemplo –asintió Harry.  
  
—¿Y qué le digo? –preguntó Ron, nervioso.  
  
—Mira, ahí viene –dijo Harry mientras Hermione se acercaba con paso decidido-. Os dejo solos.  
  
—¿¡Eh!? ¡Harry, no me hagas esto!  
  
—Ron –dijo Hermione.  
  
—¿Qué? –preguntó éste, mirando hacia Harry, que se alejaba.  
  
—¿Por qué me dijiste eso antes?  
  
—¿El qué?  
  
—¡No te hagas el tonto! Y mírame a la cara.  
  
—Yo... -dudó un momento, y al fin la miró-. No lo decía en serio, es que me pone furioso que ese pesado no pare de escribirte cartas, y a saber qué pone...  
  
—¿Estás celoso?  
  
—¡No!  
  
—¿Entonces?  
  
Ron se quedó callado.  
  
—Mira Ron, "ese pesado" tiene nombre, y, por si te interesa, sólo somos amigos, ¿vale?  
  
Al decir esto, Ron se sonrojó. (XD)  
  
—Eh... bueno, de todos modos no me interesaba.  
  
—¿No? –preguntó Hermione, algo decepcionada.  
  
—Verás, yo... Hermione yo...  
  
De repente, Crookshanks interrumpió la escena saltando sobre Ron, que intentó sacudírselo.  
  
—¡Quítate de encima, bicho asqueroso! –gritó, y el gato se bajó y se fue junto a Hermione.  
  
—¿Por qué lo has llamado "bicho asqueroso"? –preguntó Hermione, furiosa.  
  
—¿No lo has visto subirse a mi cabeza? ¿Acaso debía dejarlo ahí encima?  
  
—Crookshanks, vámonos –ordenó Hermione, y el gato se subió a sus brazos y sin decir nada más se alejó hacia el castillo, dejando a Ron solo.  
  
—Cuánto odio a ese gato... y cuánto lo envidio.  
  
—¡Hermione! -la llamó Harry-. ¿Hablaste con Ron?  
  
—Sí.  
  
—¿Y...? ¿Qué te dijo?  
  
—Acabamos discutiendo, para variar.  
  
—Vaya.  
  
Por la tarde, Harry y Ron se encontraban en la Sala Común de Gryffindor haciendo deberes, o al menos eso es lo que deberían estar haciendo.  
  
—¿Sabes qué me pasó esta mañana, después de hablar con Hermione? –preguntó Ron, un poco más animado.  
  
—Lo siento, pero mis dotes de adivino no son muy buenas –respondió Harry con ironía.  
  
—Ja, ja... Resulta que mientras venía para acá me crucé con Myrtle.  
  
—Oh, no...  
  
—Sí, pero no la vi y la atravesé.  
  
Entonces Hermione entró en la Sala Común, pero nadie se percató de su presencia. Ron continuó hablando:  
  
—Imagínate como se puso, me gritaba como una histérica y parecía a punto de punto de ponerse a llorar otra vez.  
  
—Menos mal que yo no estaba...  
  
—Desde luego, esa chica es muy... rarita.  
  
Hermione, que no sabía de quién estaban hablando, lo malinterpretó y salió corriendo, dolorida.  
  
—¿Hermione? –dijo Ron al verla salir de la Sala Común corriendo-. ¿Qué le pasa?  
  
—Puede que creyese que hablabas de ella.  
  
—Es verdad... ¡Hermione! –gritó y salió corriendo tras ella, mientras los alumnos que había por allí miraban, curiosos.  
  
Hermione salió del castillo, y exhausta, se dejó caer bajo un árbol. Las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.  
  
—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué piensa así de mí? ¿Qué he hecho para que me trate así? -se preguntaba, mirando al cielo estrellado.  
  
—Hermione –dijo Ron con la voz entrecortada-. Lo siento muchísimo si te he molestado, pero no hablaba de ti, sino de Myrtle.  
  
—No hace falta que te disculpes. Soy yo la que debe pedirte perdón por ser tan... ¿rarita? –le contestó sin mirarlo.  
  
—Hermione...  
  
—Déjame sola.  
  
—Toma –Ron le dio un pañuelo y ella lo cogió sin girarse-. Hermione, todo lo que he dicho de ti, o lo que crees que he dicho no es cierto, te lo prometo. Es verdad que siempre estamos discutiendo, pero...  
  
—¿Pero qué, eh? –preguntó ella, volviéndose para verle.  
  
Bajo la débil luz de la luna, el cabello de Ron parecía castaño. Como el chico de su sueño...  
  
—Te lo intenté decir antes, pero apareció Crookshanks y... -se agachó para estar al mismo nivel que Hermione-. Me gustas, me gustas mucho, pero no quise admitirlo.  
  
—Ron... -Hermione lo abrazó con fuerza.  
  
Tras permanecer un rato así, se separaron un poco, lo suficiente como para poder mirarse a los ojos. Poco a poco, sus labios se fueron acercando hasta tocarse con timidez, pero luego la vergüenza desapareció, y el beso fue más intenso, pero igual de dulce.  
  
Ron y Hermione empezaron a salir (como era de esperar), y unas semanas después ella le preguntó a Ron:  
  
—¿Por qué el día que...? Bueno... ya sabes, ¿qué te ocurrió por la mañana que no me mirabas a la cara?  
  
—Verás, es que tuve un sueño en el que...  
  
—¿Me besabas? –terminó Hermione, extrañada.  
  
—Sí, ¿cómo lo sabes? –inquirió Ron, pensando que tal vez Harry se lo dijo.  
  
—Yo también lo soñé.  
  
—¿Que tú...?  
  
—Sí.  
  
—Mmm... por casualidad... ¿no habrás soñado esta noche que...?  
  
Hermione se sonrojó y asintió.  
  
THE END  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% ¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusta? Ya... ya lo sé, muy corto y soso... Pero solo estoy probando, ni siquiera sé si lo podré subir, aunque si alguien lee esto es porque lo he logrado, ¿no?  
  
¡Por favor dejen reviews! Aunque solo sea para decirme faltas de ortografía que cometí U  
  
¿Alguien tiene problemas para mandar reviews o los ha tenido? Porque a mí no se me abre la dichosa ventanita...  
  
OK, creo que no olvidé nada, espero que les haya gustado, bye! 


End file.
